


And childhood for a day more adult

by Astreya



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astreya/pseuds/Astreya
Summary: Mom her new friend just like it. Because he is polite and well dressed. Luxuriously even. On the tunic was silver embroidery and silver buckles on shoes. But the boy did not seem arrogant, rather shy. And her hair was not going to be pulled, and she would not push the pond exactly. He probably the first time in Trenvit, as he looks curiously at the sides.





	And childhood for a day more adult

**Author's Note:**

> It's a pity, but George and Elizabeth were not shown to us in childhood and will not be shown. Judging by relatives, they had a similar childhood: solid "you must", "you must."

She knew the Poladdark, light and dark. And in a new dress, it's better for Ross not to get caught, or the dress will not look so beautiful any more. And my mother will again chastise her ...  
And this boy, fair-haired and light-eyed Elizabeth had never seen before. He did not run and did not play, like Ross and Francis, and looked at the fine portraits of Poladdark. Portraits as portraits, nothing interesting.  
\- Hello, madam.  
He bowed and kissed her hand. Just like an adult lady.  
-Hello.  
\+ Mom her new friend just like it. Because he is polite and well dressed. Luxuriously even. On the tunic was silver embroidery and silver buckles on shoes. But the boy did not seem arrogant, rather shy. And her hair was not going to be pulled, and she would not push the pond exactly. He probably the first time in Trenvit, he looks around curiously. Elizabeth liked the way he blushed when he spoke to her. He said that he lives in Truro. With Uncle.  
She heard that Truro is a big city. It's probably interesting to live there. Much more interesting than in their estate.  
-Mother, this is George.  
-George ... and then how?  
-Vorleggan, ma'am-suddenly her new acquaintance hesitated.  
Mom turned away from him and lifted her chin. And she grabbed her hand.  
\- Come on, honey, this is not the right company for you.  
Strange how. A new acquaintance did not do anything decent, was neither shaggy nor disheveled, and his mother looks at him coldly and with contempt. Even worse than looking at Ross.  
-Mother, what's wrong with George?  
-He is very low in origin, and his uncle is a usurer. Decent girls do not make such acquaintances. These Paddles are so strange, they invite anyone into their house.


End file.
